I Like You
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Full Summary- Mikayla is falling for Brady hard that she's acting wierd. She asks Candace for help and what if Brady comes by and comes to talk to Mikayla? Will there be Bra-Kayla? Read more to find out! I so suck at these sumaries, but please read anyways!


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my new one-shot called 'I Like You' Enjoy! **

**I Like You **

**Narrator's P.O.V **

In this short one-shot you'll see if Mikayla loves Brady or not. Will there be Bra-Kayla? You'll have to read to find out. I know that I am just the narrator, but, I came here to inform you about what you're about to see. There will be NO spoiler alerts in this short story, whatsoever. I suggest you comment. Now, on with the story. This will start off with Mikayla's P.O.V. Mikayla is in her room while talking to Candace when Brady comes in. She has been acting strange weirdly, and Brady wants to know why. I apologieze if this relates to my other Bra-Kayla one-shot, 'I Love Him, I Love Him Not.' To read the story, keep scrolling down. Thank you and enjoy. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**In Mikayla's bedroom... **

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

After my guard shift, I quickly hurried up to my room. I was acting very strange lately because I need to get something off my back, but just can't. That something is that I may like Brady. I hadn't really have gotten the guts to talk to him ince I realized that I may like him. I've been going crazy and can't stop thinking about him all the time. _What to do know?!, _I thought to myself. I called Candace and told her to come over quickly. I needed help.

"What's wrong now?" Candce said.

I swallowed hard, "I...I"

"You what?" Candace started to shake me like crazy, "What is it Mikayla?"

"I-I...think I like B-Brady." I said.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"Candace said, "I knew it! I just knew it!"

Candace took out her camera from her pusre and shoved it in my face, "So, how does it feel to finally be falling for Brady?"

"Not infront of everyone!"I said as I took the camera from her hands and threw it.

"Hey! That was a new one!" Candace said.

"You don't need it!" I said, "Anyway, can you help me?"

"Not unless you get me my camera back!"

"FORGET ABOUT THE CAMERA AND HELP ME!"

"Okay. Gosh, we're not going to get anywhere with that attitude of yours."Candace pointed out.

**In the Kings bedroom...**

**Brady's P.O.V**

Something's been going on with Mikayla lately. She's been ignoring me latly and I don't know why. I was going thinking of going to her room and talking to her, but that would probably be too risky. I mean, no way would I want Mason chasing me around the castle, tempting to kill me. Instead, I went to my room. Boomer was sitting on his bed, reading his comic book as usual.

"Hey bro."Boomer said.

"Hey Boom."I said.

"What's wrong?"Boomer asked.

I sat on my bed, "It's Mikayla. She's been acting strange lately and I want to know why. Maybe I did something wrong to upset her?"

"That can't be it." Boomer said, "Mikayla does that to you all the time."

"It has to be what I said."

"I don't know dude. I don't know."

I layed in bed and faced the ceiling. "I just wish I knew. I hope that I'm not the problem."

"Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"And get killed by Mason? Not a chance."

"Well, you never know. Maybe she likes you now."

"No way will she actually like me. I annoy her all the time with my stupid flirting."

"Do you know why you flirt?"

"Because I always freak out around her and don't know what to say. I just wish I had a chance to tell her that I actually care about her!"

"Then get some confidence and talk to her! You can do it!"

"You're right Boomer. I should go tell her how I actually feel. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I then left to Mikayla's room. I hope it goes well...

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

As soon as I got Candace to stop talking about her camera, she helped me.

"You have to tell him how you feel."Candace said.

I took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Mikayla?" A voice said, softly.

I turned my head and saw Brady, "Oh, hey Brady. Candace, can you please leave?"

"Sure thing!"

"And no video recording!" I said.

"Ugh! Fine."

Once Candace left, Brady started to talk, "Mikayla, what's going on? You've been acting strange lately and I want to know why. I was worried about you."

_Awe, he was worried about me! That's so sweet!_, I thought to myself. Did I just say what I thought I said. I am falling in love with Brady. _Oh My Gosh! _

"Uh...Mikayla?"Brady said putting me out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Look Brady, I got to tell you something. Something that I hadn't really gotten a chance to tell you.

"What is it Mikayla?"

"I-I like you."

"You like me?" Brady said confused.

"Yeah, why? Is it a problem?"

"No, no. I just thought that it was something else."

"What is it?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing anyway's."

"Tell me."I said.

"No."Brady said.

"Tell me now!"I sounded forcing.

"Okay, okay."Brady looked down, "I thought that I did something wrong to upset you."

"Don't worry, you didn't."

Brady lifted his head up gently, "So...you really like me Mikayla?" Brady said in a flirty tone.

I giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully, "Yes."

"I like you too, Mikayla." he took my hands in his, "I know I've asked you this many times, but, will you go out with me?"

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you, Brady."

Brady smiled, "It took me an entire year to get the girl of my dreams and I can finally call her mine!"

I laughed, "Yes...yeas you did."

We both leaned in and kissed. My hands went around his neck. And his found a way to my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were interupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahm."

We both pulled away, "Daddy, hi.

"This doesn't look like what you think it is. I can explain!"Brady said nervously.

"Don't. I understand that you two clearly love each other. It's okay with me if you date. If you don't break Mikayla's heart."

"I won't. I promise."Brady said, relieved.

"Good, I'll leave you two alone now."

My dad left the room and we kissed again. This time it was a slow but passionate kiss. And I truly love King Brady Parker. 3

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It took me 6 hours to finish since a lot of things kept distracting me, (I had to finish science homework so...yeah.) And sorry if this one-shot sucked. I just came up with it out of now where. Please review and I'm now currently typing up Chapters 12 and 13 of Forgive Me. It won't be uploaded til tommorow, if I'm lucky of course. Thanks! Please Review. BYE! **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
